undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Daybreak Shadows/Episode 1
Pilot is the first episode of the first season of Daybreak Shadows. It is the first episode of the series overall. Synopsis EVERYTHING'S NOT WHAT IT SEEMS — After spending his life interested in the supernatural, Ian becomes one-step closer to uncovering their existence. When he prepares to publish his studies, Ian's discovery has attracted a lot of unwanted attention to Blackwell. Meanwhile, Brandon, his friend, begins tapping into unknown powers, as he realizes he's a witch. With all this excitement, aspiring reporter and student, Marilyn, goes to interview Ian, but ultimately finds herself involved with something she didn't expect. Episode SCENE 1 Ian is sitting outside, behind the library at a quiet table. He is taking notes and reading information out of a strange codex. The codex seems to be a glorified bestiary, talking about all the unexplainable sightings from Blackwell's past. Ian seems to be reading a page on witches, or otherwise called spellcasters. He is intrigued by the information and continues to write, until his friend Brandon arrives. :BRANDON: What's up, man? :IAN: You know - same old, same old. :BRANDON: (examining the codex) Aww man, don't tell me this is another one of those books about the supernatural. :IAN: It is. :BRANDON: You gotta quit studying this stuff, people will think you're crazy. :IAN: I'm not gonna stop. This is the kind of stuff people wonder on an everyday basis. I'm gonna prove it. :BRANDON: Only someone insane would think vampires are real. You gotta chill, man. You read too much Twilight. :IAN: It's not just vampires, Brandon. It's witches, werewolves-- :BRANDON: (slightly laughing) Okay, you can stop there. :IAN: From what I've studied, it appears the supernatural are truly real. :BRANDON: You sure? Sounds like a fairytale to me. :IAN: I'll show you, I'll show everyone. The supernatural exist and they are indeed a threat. :BRANDON: (sarcastically) Who's telling you that these creatures may be nice? :IAN: The books, dude. The books. :BRANDON: Man, you sound crazy as hell right now. :IAN: I wouldn't call myself crazy. I'd say I'm determined. :BRANDON: Determined? Nah, bro. You got an unhealthy addiction to this stuff. :BRANDON: (con't) We should be doing something fun, Ian. It's Friday night and the club is calling our name. We got some broken hearts to fix. :IAN: (sighs) I guess you're right. Fine... I'll tag along, this research won't be going anywhere. :BRANDON: That's the spirit, Ian! :BRANDON: (con't) ...And maybe you'll see that hot reporter girl. Brandon smiles and winks humorously at Ian. Ian rolls his eyes, but manages a smile. Brandon and Ian walk to the car, Brandon hops in and Ian follows. They toss their backpacks in the back and head for Blackwell's equivalent to Las Vegas... the district of Las Luna. Cast Main Cast *Nathan Kress as Ian Wells *Tequan Richmond as Brandon Sims *Lucy Hale as Marilyn Blake *Victoria Justice as Tiffany Perez (credit only) Recurring Cast *Tom Sturridge as Aiden Fennell *Hayden Panettiere as Melody Rayner Trivia (TBA) Category:Daybreak Shadows episodes Category:Episodes